Kidnapped
by schpickle
Summary: Everything was going great for little miss Montana. Untill he got fed up with her. "Its all planed out," He say's. "Just take the girl and you'll get your money. Fail me. And you die."
1. Hannah Montana

**Hi I'm Schpickle. This is my first story. So please give me nice reviews. Thanks!**

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Miley and Lilly were walking down the shore line, before Lilly's shift at Rico's.

"Don't look now, but some guy is looking at us." Miley told Lilly while glancing the man.

Lilly looked in the direction of Miley's glance.

"LILLY! When someone says 'don't look' DON'T LOOK!" Miley yelled at her.

"SORRY, sorry. My shift starts in 2 mins. Bye." Lilly hugs Miley, and runs to her shift, so she isn't late.

Miley is creeped out from the middle aged man watching her.

Just as Miley was about to call her dad, he texted her . . .

_I like gr8ed cheese. P.S. when r u coming home?_

Miley sighed and replied . . .

_I'll b home in a few_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*15 mins later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS THINK OF YOUR SELF!" Jackson yelled thronging his hands in the air.

"OH REALLY! AT LEST I'M NOT A DISCOSING PIG!" Miley screamed back.

"_AT LEST I'M NOT ADISCOING PIG! _NA NA NA NA NA! THAT ALL YOU DO IS NAG NAG NAG!" Jackson yelled at Miley.

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT IT! And go to your rooms. I had enough of this." Robby said in a final tone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3mins later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Couching in brushes he waits for the call.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hello." He says deathly quiet.

"She's in her room. You know what to do." His boss says back.

"Got it," Then he hangs up, and goes to get the girl.


	2. Author's note

**Sorry for how long it took me to update and that the chapters were the same!**


	3. Taken

**The real chapter 2! I hope you people like it! Oh and my beta reading is SharetheBook. You rock girl! SharetheBook writes Twilight fanfics so if your into Twilight cheack her out! She's only beta reading my story because shes my best friend. So I don't think she'll beta read for anyone else. But you can all ways ask. Anyways on with the story!  
-Schpickle**

Taken Away; Chapter 2

Miley was pacing around her room. She was confied to her room for getting in a fight.

"This is so stupid! Dad is such a Hilbilly!" She huffs.

Lilly texts her.

_Hey wanna come over? I'm sooo bored!  
-Lilly_

Miley sighs. Then replies.

_How about u come over here? Dad is pissed and won't let me out of my room. :(  
-Miley_

Miley walks to her bathroom, she grabs her pink nail polish.

She goes on to her porch.

_Fine. But he sees me your soooooo dead! B there in a few  
-Lilly_

Miley smiles. She sits on her chair and starts to paint her toe nails.

She started humming to the tune of Ordinary Girl.

Out of no where a hand cupped her mouth. She tryed to scream, but the sound was blocked by the skin of a big rough hand.

She was put in a head lock and her breath became short and fast. She wanted to fight back but was petrified.

Miley tried to scream again. The arm around her neck grew tighter, until Miley's world went black.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3 mins After*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Robby called up the stairs.

"KIDS! Get down here!" Jackson stomped down the stairs.

"Yes oh hateful father." He said to Robby.

"Miley get down here!" There was no answer.

Jackson started laughing. "This is great! Now she'll be the one that gets in more trouble for a change." He did a happy dance.

Robby started going up the stairs.

"Don't wait up dad! I want to savor this moment." Jackson yelled after his father.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mean While~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Lilly climbed up the wall to Miley's bed room.

"I . . . can't . . . believe she . . . didn't through . . . the stupid . . . rope . . . ladder . . . down . . . She's so . . . going to . . . get it!" Lilly grunted.

When Lilly finally made it on the belcony, Robby walked in Miley's bedroom door.

"Lilly? What in the wrold are you do'n" He looked her in the eye.

"Well . . . um . . . You see . . . I'm . . . um . . . I got nothing." Liily said in defeat.

"She asked you to come over didn't she?"

"No" Lilly shout the answer at him

He looks at her with a look that always makes her tell him things she does not want to tell him.

"Okay, okay she wanted me to come over, but she wasn't here when I got here."

Robby put his left hand on his hip and rubed his chin with his right.

"Then were on earth can that girl be?" Robby asked to him self.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Jackson laughed as he walk though the door.

"JACKSON! Wheres Miley?" Lilly glared at Jackson as he asked the question.

"What are you talking about. Shes . . . . . . . In the bath room?" Jackson said as he look around the room.

No one could find her.

"MILEY!"

**Thats it. So I hope you like it. Oh and I'll have a poll for who you think it is so remember to vote! Oh and REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW! :D**


	4. The Takers

**THE REAL CHAPTER 3! Are you as excited as me? Probably not. Well here we go! -Schpickle**

3. The Takers

_**Takers Prov.**_

"I Have the girl in the van, do you want me to bring her to you now or later?" I ask boss in a serious tone.

_"Get her here, now" _Boss tells me in his low ruff voice.

"All right. I should be there in 2 1/2 hours," I heard Boss grunt.

_" We don't have the time. Just bring her to..." _

_"NO BODY'S PERFECT, YOU LIVE AND WORK IT, AGAIN AND AGAIN TILL WE GET IT RIGHT-" _Oh great her phone is going off.

"Sorry Boss, her phone is going off." I tell him reaching for her cell in her front jean pocket.

"EERRR! WET WE WUT!" Miley screams.

I get the phone and shut it off.

**_Lilly's Prov._**

"Where is she Jackson?"I yelled at Jackson

"_I don't know where she is_"Jackson yelled back **_(k Jackson is going to be in italics. on with the story)_**

"Ya right you proabley lying" i said as i went outside. Jackson fallowed me.

Then i saw it... she would never leave nail polish there... like that... it's all over the deck! "What did you do to her Jackson!" I yelled at him as I looked at the mess. tears were in my eyes. she gone forever.

"_I didn't do any thing okay. I was sent to my room and she was too. I did nothing"_Jackson said anwsering her question

_**Jackson's prov.**_

_"Jackson & Miley get down here now"_ Dad yelled at me

I came running down the stairs. I guessed Miley was already down there.

_"Jackson wheres Miley?... Miley get down here right now"_ dad yelled in a loud but steady voice. _" MILEY STERWART"_

_**i hope you like the chapter. sorry if there are some words spelled wrong.-schpickle**_


End file.
